Death vs Boogeyman
2018-11-23 (1).png|Mine (Christ they look similar!) 7C88C38D-2D4B-4A4D-91F3-1591C3154B54.jpeg|Credit to PsychoMaster35 Death vs Boogeyman 'is another battle in the Halloween tournament. I'm getting way more interested in it now, and ''no it is '''not '''because a Discworld character is in it ''(although that may or may not be part of it.)!'' Description Crypt Keeper: Mwahahahaha! Now, we are in the... What are we in again? GalactaK: '''No idea myself. Crypt Keeper: Some help you are then! Anyway, we have two classic horror icons facing off. Both are technically immortal so it'll just have to be a KO. GalactaK: Not necessarily, but I think I have a niggling feeling as to how the polls will go down. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! When Death got back to his home after the last fight that he had had, he found his granddaughter Susan waiting for him. The look on her face told Death that whatever it was, it was something urgent. He tended to Binkie, getting him some hay, and stalked over to Susan. Susan Sto Helit: Grandfather, can you help me with something? Death: OF COURSE. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT? Susan Sto Helit: There's a bogeyman in the house I'm working at that I can't get rid of. I've tried everything! Death: VERY WELL. BUT TELL ME WHEN TO TOUCH DOWN. So, she did. When Death got to the house, he went to find the bogeyman. he could tell where it was almost straight away; the sound of screaming children just makes things always obvious when you're a six foot seven tall skeleton in a hooded cloak and carrying a scythe. He opened the door to find two children he'd remembered seeing one Hogswatch night. He then looked into the thing's face. It was demonic, if demon's face could actually make one literally want to scream their guts out. The Boogeyman looked back. Death: WELL? AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY 'BOO!' OR SOMETHING? The Boogeyman ran forward, ready to strike Death. Both rolled down the stairs and out of the door, into a well-to-do Ankh-Morporkh street. Death: NOW, WHAT IS THE FIRST RULE OF DEFEATING A BOOGEYMAN? OH YES, THINK LOVELY THOUGHTS. HERE WE GOOO! The Boogeyman jumped, clawing Death to the ground. Death, who was unable to think, could not perform rule one particularly well, but he could do rule two: overpower it. He moved his scythe in one swift stroke, knocking the Boogeyman away. The Boogeyman teleported, but, wherever he teleported to, Death hit him with a stroke from his scythe. Eventually, the Boogeyman tried turning invisible. Death found him and stabbed him several times with a sword, finishing his combo with a decisive sweep upwards. The Boogeyman fell to the floor and did not move. Death: AND THAT'S EVERYTHING. I SHALL SEE YOU ALL ON YOUR DEATHBEDS. However, as he turned to go, the Boogeyman leapt up, ran circles around Death and clawed away areas of his clothes. Death decided that stopping time now would be a good idea. He did so, and used his sword several times, severing numerous areas of the Boogeyman, but not cutting them off. Time went back to normal and the Boogeyman flew backwards, hitting a wall. He got up and tried to get into Death's mind. It failed as Death just advanced, starting with a stalk, then a run, then a sprint. The Boogeyman ran forward as well, and took his collective consciousness into someone else. Susan ran at Death, possessed by the Boogeyman. Death felt that he just couldn't hurt his granddaughter, and thrust his weapons onto someone else. Death: HOLD THESE FOR A MOMENT. AND I MEAN A MOMENT. He stopped time once again, this time punching his granddaughter several times before reactivating time. Susan flew onto a person as the Boogeyman was removed from her body. As the Boogeyman teleported, Death grabbed hold of his weapons once again, and cut at the thing where it landed. The Boogeyman roared, before grabbing Death and bashing his head- er, sorry, skull- against a stone pillar. Death stabbed the Boogeymanin the stomach, hoping that this would be the final blow. Death: THIS IS THE END. I HAVE THE HOURGLASS TO PROVE IT. Death fumbled in his cloak, and pulled out a conveniently placed one marked 'Boogeyman'. He lifted it up, ready to smash it one the floor and euthanise him. However, the Boogeyman grabbed Death, wrestled him to the floor and started repeatedly punching Death in the face. Death had enough time to lift his top hemisphere up. Death: I HATE YOU. The Boogeyman brought up his fist, destroying Death's skull. Many people were shocked, and Susan screamed before running at the Boogeyman with her poker. however, he just vanished. Conclusion This Game's winner is: the Boogeyman, with 7 votes to Death's five! Aftermath The pieces of Death's fractured skull came back together. Immortality had its perks. Susan ran over to him. Death: DID YOU BEAT IT IN MY *abrupt cough* ABSENCE? Susan Sto Helit: no, it just vanished when I tried a swipe. Death: THEN PERHAPS SOMEONE ELSE WILL DEAL WITH IT. Epilogue (if you will) GalactaK: Ha! Called it! Crypt Keeper: Well, nevermind. Here are the current standings... Death: SORRY, ONLY JUST GOT HERE. Crypt Keeper: Shut it will you? Category:GalactaK Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights